Stealing the Sun
by Avespa Strife
Summary: All Kayden wanted to do was get off the streets, clean up her act, and get a job working on cars. Too bad she had to pick a Sector Seven agent to steal from. There's no coming back from the dead or is there. Kayden struggles to figure out what was done to her with the help of some unlikely allies but when she does will she still be Kay. Starts off pre - movie. Now up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: So I'm an avid Transformers fan. Love me some Sunny, Sides, and Screamer. Yeah and I've read a lot of O.C. Stories that involve a romance with one of the mechs and a human and I'm like how would that even work! So, after reading Keep on the Sunny Side by Wizard God, I decided to try my hand at this particular idea with a human turning into a Cybertronian. Reviews are welcome but please no flames. I'm not fire proof.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, although I do pretend my neighbors Top kick is Ironhide.

_Italics= Thoughts._

Prologue:

The sound of feet thudding against the ground behind her echoed in her head. The girl pushed herself through the crowded street, cursing her luck. It was supposed to be a simple steal, any amateur street thug could have pulled it off. A simple slip of the hand and you had whatever was in the poor, unsuspecting tourists pocket.

Kayden cursed again, turning sharply as she took the next alleyway. Brown curls were slipping from their place, a sloppy ponytail, and hanging in front of hazel eyes. _I had to pick a couple of suits. _The girl skidded to a halt, staring at the fence that barbed wire fence that blocked her way into the city junk yard.

The footsteps were coming closer. Shrugging out of her black hoodie, leaving her in a white tank top and a pair of jeans that had seen better days, she wrapped the fabric around her hands and jumped. Kayden just barely reached the top, gripping the wire, she pulled herself up and over the fence.

She could hear her pursuers now and she turned heading into the junk yard. Kayden ducked behind a old car. Rusted beyond recognition, she shook her head. How people let their cars get to the point of no return was beyond her. She loved cars, was even trying to get the local mechanic to take her in and teach her but things just didn't go as planned for Kayden. She grimaced_. Yeah, like the predicament I've some how managed to get myself into._

Settling into her make shift hiding spot, she pulled the wallet out of her pocket. "Alright, let's see whats so important about one little wallet." Flipping open the worn leather, Kayden cursed quietly. Sitting snugly in the wallet was a shiny, silver badge. _Damn it, I had to steal from cops._

Squinting, Kayden struggled to read the fine print on the badge. _Sector Seven. _She tilted her head, confused. "What the heck is Sector Seven?" A hand clamped on to her shoulder. "Something that doesn't exist." Jumping, Kayden spun around to face the man who had spoken. He was big, a lot bigger than Kayden, although seeing as she only reached a whooping 5'1, a lot of people dwarfed her.

"Just hand it over ,kid. You don't have to make this hard." The mountain of a man held out his hand. His partner, a slightly smaller man, was standing to his left blocking her her exit. Kayden frantically looked around for a way out. Seeing none, she sighed.

She held out the wallet, dropping it into the mans hand. As soon as his partners stance relaxed, Kayden moved. Kicking out , she knocked over the smaller man. Snatching the wallet back from his shocked partner, she took off running.

Weaving in and out between the cars, Kayden doubled back around to the fence. She was halfway over when a hand clamped down on her ankle and puled harshly. Kayden's eyes widened in surprise, her mouth forming an O shape as she was pulled down. Her hands and arms flailed as she tried to grab on to the fence to stop her fall.

Her head snapped back as her neck connected with the barbed wire. A strangled scream ripped it's way out of her as the wire tore through Kayden's throat and she hit the ground. The pain was intense and her breathing came in wet, rasping puffs. Her hands flew up to her throat, clamping down on the bleeding, torn tissue.

Everything was fuzzy, her head was spinning and she could barely make out what the two men were saying. "..amn it... bleeding out..won't survive.."

"...big deal?...street rat...no ones gonna miss her..." There was a pause and then, " Didn't...a subject...for the cube?"

Kayden slumped forward, her efforts to get their attention was useless. The pain was becoming unbearable and she couldn't breathe. Closing her eyes, she let her self sink off into the awaiting darkness as she clearly heard the men responsible say.

"Call a transport. They want her in now..."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Hey guys. Here's the next chapter. It's going to take place right when everyone and the mothers are at Sector Seven. Reviews are welcome. :) enjoy.

_Italicized: Thoughts._

**_Bold: Com links._**

Underlined: Cybertronian.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

Chapter 1:

Kayden opened her eyes. Simple thing to do right but for Kayden it felt as if she had been asleep for years. her eyes were heavy, muscles stiff and locked in place. She brought her hand up to shield her eyes from the bright light that was shining down on her. Sitting up from the cool, metal table she had been laying on, she took in her surroundings. The room was white, bare except for a metal trolley with surgical tools, sitting on it and a monitor beside her "bed". The room reminded her of a sterile hospital room but how did she get her.

The last thing she remembered was dying. She had died, right? _People just don't come back from that._ Something definitely wasn't right. Kayden looked down to check herself over. she ran her hands over her neck. Feeling the raised skin, indicating the scar, the wound that should have killed her. She kept going, lifting up the hospital gown. There was a scar on her chest. one that hadn't been there before and all the other scars she had gotten from her time on the streets were gone. Her body was unblemished, save for the scar on her neck and the unknown scar on her chest.

Kayden reached up, pulling of the sensors monitoring her vitals. Hopefully there wasn't an alert. When one didn't go off, she pushed herself off the table. Her bare feet padding across the floor as she headed over to the trolley. Surgical tools were scattered across the top along with a clipboard. picking it up she looked at what was written.

SUBJECT 6:

GENDER: Female

AGE: Late teens, Early 20's

HEIGHT/WEIGHT: 5'2/ 120lbs

STATE: Deceased upon arrival

_Holy crap._ She knew it. There was know way she had survived but how did she come back. Flipping through the clipboard, she stopped at another page.

PROJECT REVIVAL: OFFICAL REPORT.

Subject brought in deceased. According to the agents that brought Subject 6 in, she had fallen off a barbed wire fence. Striking her neck which resulted in the severing of the Jugular and part of the Trachea. CAUSE OF DEATH: While the severing of the Trachea resulted in the start of Asphyxiation, Subject 6 died of blood loss. Subject 6 was then transported, checked over and then taken to Lab Room 12 where the revival process took place. Several attempts at using the cube to animate biological beings instead technological was attempted. Subject 6's heart however could not take the strain. Heart was then removed and the flow of energy from the cube was increased. The experiment was a success. Subject 6 was successfully revived. However tests for side affects cannot be done as Subject 6 is in a coma.

Screaming, Kayden threw the clipboard across the room. This could not be happening. She had been experimented on. They had removed her heart and replaced it with a SPARK. What was a spark and there might be side affects. Standing up on shaky feet she rushed over to the door. She pulled on it but it wouldn't budge. It was locked. Pounding on the door she screamed.

"Let me out." Pounding harder. "Please, let me out." Silence. Kayden sank to the floor and did the one thing she hadn't since she woke up here. She cried. Her crying, however only lasted 5 minutes as a low rumble filled the air, followed by shaking. The lights flickered and suddenly sirens blared. softly, just barely audible to the ears a click could be heard. Kayden turned. The doors lock was pulled back. standing up she pulled open the door and did the first thing that came to her mind.

* * *

Bumblebee pulled his hand back, as the cube gave off little sparks. he cradled it to his chassis and turned to look at Sam. He was just about to let the humans know they needed to leave when he paused.

There was a signal coming up on his scanners. A Cybertronian energy signal. What if Sector Seven had another bot. Turning around he did the only thing he knew to do. He ran to toward the signal. He ignored the shouts from behind him and turned the corner to face a human femme. A scared, shaking human femme.

A human femme who was giving of a Cybertronian energy signal.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: So sorry I haven't updated in like a week. I came down with some serious food poisoning. Thank you every one who reviewed. Also anyone who reviews, I have a quick "Q". This story is going to be about a human (Kayden) turning into a Cybertronian. I have her name picked out. It's going to be Seabreeze. The only problem is picking out her make and colors. If any one has any ideas. I welcome them. I've changed my mind on this a million times. Kayden will still be human for a bit longer. So please ideas!

Disclaimer: I only own Kayden:)

_Italicized: Thoughts._

**_Bold: Com links._**

Underlined: Cybertronian.

Chapter 2:

Kayden stumbled backwards, her neck tilting up at an awkward angle to take in the giant yellow and black robot in front of her. Yes, a giant robot. This just really can't get any worse. Opening her mouth the terrified girl let out a scream.

Bumble Bee's optics widened as the human femme in front of him continued to scream. Bending down as low as he could, Bee held out his servo's in a gesture he hoped was non-threatening. He gave a sort chirp and inched closer. The poor girl looked up startled. Bee gave another chirp, followed by what could be made out as a coo.

Kayden stopped screaming, she stared at the yellow bot with confusion in her eyes. "Y..you won't hurt me." The bot let out a sad whirl, shaking his head. A burst of static filled the room and then … "Bumble Bee ….Serve...to protect." The sentence was composed of song lyrics and radio segments.

"Bumble Bee. Your name is Bumble bee?" A round of applause filtered through the air along with Bumble Bee's head nodding. She scooted closer, a wary look still in her eyes. "My name is Kayden." Bumble Bee let out a series of chirps and clicks. Kayden had know idea what they meant but she knew in her heart (spark?) that he meant no harm. She took another step forward when the sound of running feet, a lot of running feet came closer.

An odd mix of people came around the corner. Soldiers, a two kids around her age and others she vaguely recognized as the secretary of defense and Sector Seven agents came to a stop in front of Bumble Bee. The boy who looked to be around her age walked up to Bumble Bee. " Bee, you can't just go running of like that. Why'd you take off." Bumble Bee hung his head and made a sad little chirp at the boy, before straightening back up and pointing down to Kayden with a series of angry and demanding tones.

One of the men Kayden had identified as a Sector Seven agent strode forward. Walking right up to her, he grabbed her arm and shook her. "Subject 6. How did you get out?" He roughly spun her around, ignoring her weak attempts to get free and was about to start pushing her back into the direction of her cell when the sound of something spinning and turning on came from above them.

Bumble Bee was pointing, what Kayden could only describe as a canon on his arm at the man. A burst of static and then, "Let...Go!" The secretary of defense, Keller, that's what she thought his name was, stepped forward. "Simmons, What is this?" He had one of those " Don't bullshit me" looks on his face.

Simmons growled. "Subject 6" One of the soldiers, an African American man, yelled. "Man, She's just a kid" The soldier standing next to him nodded. "Epp's is right. What's a kid doing here." Simmons turned to look at the soldier. "Captain Lennox I can assure you that this girl has not been harmed in any way." Kayden finally ripped her arm from the mans grip and glared at him. "Hasn't been harmed! You guys killed me and..and replaced my heart with a spark and brought me back and I don't know where I am and what a spark is …...and..."

Kayden struggled to breathe but it seemed that everything that had happened to her was catching up. Her knee's buckled and she hit the floor. She could her them arguing around her but everything was getting hazy.

Bumble Bee pulled back his canon and almost glitched when he heard that the femme had been dead. They messed with the cube and given her a spark. _Primus only knows what that would do to her. Ratchet will have a fit._ The humans were arguing. His charge, Sam and his femme just looked confused. He turned to look at Kayden to see her on the ground , making these weird gasping noises.

A loud burst of static halted the arguing. Lennox looked over to where it had come from to see Bumble Bee leaning over the girl. Cursing he ran over. " She's having a panic attack." He told the bot, trying to calm him. Turning his attention to the girl, he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her.

"Hey, I need you to calm down. We're the good guys okay. This big guys going to get you out of here but I need you to take a deep breath and calm down." Kayden locked eyes with him and nodded. Taking in a deep breath, she tried to stand back up only to be knocked to the ground as another rumble like before shook the building.

Bumble Bee gave a worried chirp before playing out a series of lyrics stating that they needed to get the cube to Optimus. As the soldiers scrambled to get everything they needed he handed the cube to Sam. Transforming, he opened his doors out for him, his femme and Kayden to get in.

Kayden watched in shock as Bumble Bee Transformed in a whirl of mechanics she would never be able to keep up with. There where the giant bot had been was a Camaro. Her mouth was hanging open in an awed silence. She was soon startled out of it when a horn beeped. " You...Comin." was played over the radio.

Kayden stood for a second thinking it over. She had died, come back to life, and met a giant robot that had saved her. Making up her mind she did the only thing she could do. She got into the car.

Note: Yay, Bee saves the day. This is going to be a Sunny X O.C. Bee's just going to be like the brother figure. :) Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while I had work and prom. I have taken auto correct off my laptop. It kept messing my stuff up an would space out Bumblebee's name, which a reviewer pointed out to me. I have decided that Kayden/Seabreeze will be a grounder. She'll have little wheels on her feet. I'm sketching out a picture that will be put up on my Tumblr. The link will be on my profile page. I still welcome color ideas so please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers:(

_Italicized: Thoughts._

**_Bold: Com links._**

Underlined: Cybertronian.

Chapter 3:

The car ride so far could be described as awkward. It wasn't silent, Bumblebee had the radio turned on. The volume low, in an attempt to lessen the tension. Every once and a while he would change the stations until he found one he liked. Kayden sat in the passenger seat, fidgeting in the chair.

She had been silent, stuck in her thoughts when she was startled back into reality by the boy, Sam, sticking his head from the back seat where he was sat with the girl. "So what did they get you for."

Kayden stared at him._ Was he serious?_Staring at his expectant gaze, she realized he was. "Um..I stole one of the agents wallets. I ran, they chased. I tried to climb over a barbed wire fence but they pulled me down and I died." Sam's eyes widened and she couldn't help but think maybe that had been a tad bit blunt.

It was almost funny watching Sam struggle to find the right words. The girl in the back leaned forward. "Kayden right? I'm Mikeala." Kayden nodded. "You said you died right? How did you come back." Kayden paused, sitting there. She struggled to explain what she herself didn't understand. "I..I don't...THE CUBE!" Her shout must have been unexpected. Sam had fallen backwards, Mikeala flinched and Bumblebee even braked for a moment before speeding back up.

"Sorry." Mikeala smiled as Sam pulled himself back up as he said. "The All Spark." Kayden shrugged. "I'm not sure. All my file said was that it could bring technology to life."Sam nodded. "Yeah that's it." Bumblebee gave a series of clicks before the radio changed again. " YES...YUP...GO ON."

"I guess they were trying to bring me back. It destroyed my heart, so now I have a spark." The last statement was more of a question. "I don't even know what's going on."

Sam moved forward. "Well, I bought Bumblebee and he turned out to be a giant robot. He actually saved me from a Decepticon." Kayden titled her head. "Decepticon?" Sam nodded. "Yeah, you see Bee's an Autobot. One of the good guys. They're at war with the Decepticons. Their leader Megatron wants the All Spark so he can turn all technology into his soldiers. We have to get the All Spark to Optimus Prime. The Autobot's leader."

"So I'm stuck in the middle of an alien war." Mikeala laid her hand on Kayden's shoulder. "I'm sure when this is all over they can get you back home." Kayden snorted. "What home? The whole reason I was stealing was because I needed it. I'm a street kid. I don't have a home."

There was a burst of static and then, "HEY SHORTY...GONNA TAKE YA HOME WITH ME." Sam bent over laughing while Mikeala tried to smother her giggles with her hand. Kayden smiled, an actual smile out of happiness since all of this started. "Thanks Bee, I'd like that." She turned to look out the window to see a group of vehicles heading their way. Leading the way was a red and blue Peterbuilt semi. Kayden gaped . "What?" Sam pressed against he window with a huge grin on his face. "It's Optimus."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I'm really sorry about not updating. I've started college and haven't really had the time. I really have no idea where to go with this. I had an idea but I've lost interest. I've decided to put this story up for adoption. If any one is interested please pm me. I will gladly edit and be open to bounce ideas off of if you want this story. :)

Avespa Strife.


End file.
